Kelly (Telenovela)
Kelly (Fiona Gubelmann) is a recurring villainess from NBC's short-lived sitcom, Telenovela. Caught In The Act Kelly first appeared in the episode, "Caught In The Act," as the new girifriend of Xavi, Ana's ex-husband. Ana not only supports the relationship, she does what she can to make Xavi a better man for Kelly, but her attempts lead Kelly to believe that Ana and Xavi still have feelings for each other and they break up. In the end of the episode, Ana drives to Kelly's home to convince her that there's nothing between herself and Xavi, only to find that Xavi was already there and they have apparently patched things up. However, Kelly becomes even further convinced that Ana and Xavi still have feelings for each other and she angrily dumps Xavi. The Stalker Kelly returned in the following episode, "The Stalker," which had Ana as the target of an obsessed fan. Thinking that the stalker had taken Xavi, who was supposed to meet Ana regarding the possibility of getting back together. Ana arrived home to find Kelly, who stated that she tied up and gagged Xavi and wielded a knife, revealing herself as the stalker, or as Kelly herself put it, an "unrequited best friend." Kelly's past is revealed: her parents constantly worked, so she was raised by babysitters, who watched Ana's shows. She loved Ana so much that she attempted to be her, doing so by doing the same jobs that Ana did on her shows, and even dating Xavi as part of her delusional vision. However, with Xavi still having feelings for Ana, Kelly decided to do the next best thing: become Ana's best friend. In a 20 minute span, Ana and Kelly do "best friend" things together, including picking out dresses, doing each other's hair and nails, and getting facials. After that, Kelly tells Ana to call Mimi and tell her that she's no longer her best friend, which she does, but as a plan to tell Mimi where she is. Kelly then decides that she has to kill Xavi; claming that he's the only one in the way of their friendship, leading to Ana and Kelly fighting, while Kelly is still in possession of the knife. During the melee, the same bird that plagued Ana earlier in the episode appears and flies all over Kelly, causing Kelly to fall over the balcony and into the pool. Kelly is later arrested. Trivia * With the cancellation of Telenovela after one season, Kelly served as the series' final villainess. * A week prior to her debut appearance, Fiona Gubelmann played villainous lawyer Linda Weinberg on Castle. Gallery Psycho Kelly.png|Kelly with a knife, revealing herself as Ana's stalker Psycho Kelly 2.png|The psychotic Kelly pointing her knife at Xavi Kelly vs Ana.png|Kelly fighting with Ana Kelly vs Pelican.png|A bird swoops in and distracts Kelly... Kelly Defeated.png|...causing the psychotic villainess to fall into a nearby pool Kelly Arrested.png|Kelly, drenched, is handcuffed and arrested Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Arrested